A Tale of Two Realms
by Lord Brudon
Summary: The endless war between the Radiant and the Dire is put on hold - the heroes must band together and venture to a strange new realm - Valoran. Will they survive the challenges of this new world and arrive at the League of Legends, or will they be killed as invaders. And how will this group of titans, fundamentals, gods, monsters and mortals survive and work together? M for Violence.


Winter had barely began, and yet already snow had began to encrust the treacherous cliff faces that edged the river where the forces of Radiant and Dire met. The trees, too had collected a fair amount of frost and were laden with snowy packages that made walking treacherous – if you were walking under the wrong tree, and a heap of snow was dumped on you, you would be soaked.

Not that the man standing alert amidst the jungles of the Dire truly cared. Mogul Khan wore scant clothing anyway, a tight shoulder strap in which he hung his axe when it was not in use was the extent of what he wore besides his trousers and boots. Not that that was a common occurrence. Axe's blade, Reaver, was almost always in use, slicing through the Radiant weaklings, hewing meat from bone, slicing through limbs and necks.

Right now, the grey, sharp blade was held alert as Axe listened intently for the first horn which signalled the commencement of the battle and the second, slighter horn which meant that the puny neutral creeps had spawned. Axe was commonly found honing his skill and collecting gold amidst the jungle early game. For whatever reason, the Dire found his talents with an axe put better to work slaying satyrs and centaurs then hewing through heroes on lane alongside his fellow heroes.

Axe did not mind, however. He dealt better with the emotionless, fierce neutrals than he did with discussing strategy with his fellow lanemates. As much as he would like to deny, Axe did have a certain fondness for carnage, which far surpassed his desire to "socialise" with his fellow heroes. He preferred shedding blood amidst these blackened woods to speaking with whichever unlucky hero had been assigned as his support.

Axe swang his blade in a counter helix pattern as the stormcrafter shot a bolt of lightening, lightly singing his skin. He swiftly executed both her minions before bringing the lead harpy down with a swift strike from his axe. It was then that he heard soft footsteps and saw a woman with a dark, tattered cloak and pale skin making her way through one of the many paths that led through the jungle.

Mortred looked up, saw Axe stepping out of the camp, waiting for the creeps to respawn, and smiled, pressing a finger to her lips. Axe smiled also, and watched as the Phantom Assasin crept out of the woods. A few moments later, he heard the thwack of her dagger finding its mark and the cry of one of the radiant heroes as they were taken out swiftly by the skilled opponent. A moment later, the call for first blood echoed across the battleground, declaring the honor to the Phantom Assasin.

Axe smiled again, a rare occurrence, and set to work slicing through the puny kobolds as soon as they appeared. As he was slaying one of the smaller beasts, the larger one flayed him with its whip. Angrily, Axe spun around and drove the spike at the edge of his axe through it's throat, killing it instantly. Then he finished dispatching the remainder of the creeps and moved to the cliff edge to wait for the respawn. He considered drawing away the hard creeps to stack them, but instead swallowed a tango and waited for the twenty seconds past.

As Axe watched Queen of Pain easily dodge Puck's orb, he suddenly noticed something bizarre. There seemed to be something wrong with the faerie dragon. Her face, usually smiling and happy, was screwed up with pain. Although Axe cared little, and was happy with the impact Akasha was having on the foul little being, he couldn't help but wonder why something so innocent looked so sad.

He could have even sworn that Puck gave a sigh of relief as Akasha killed her with a swift shadow strike.


End file.
